1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial connecting structure of pliers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional axial connecting structure of pliers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,389,937, 6,220,126, 5,255,579, 1,445,908, 2,779,224 and 2,815,777 contains two symmetrical bodies axially connected together by using a screw bolt and a nut; each body includes a first extension formed on a rear end thereof and having a grip to be held by a user, a second extension disposed on a front end thereof and axially connected with a clamping paw, such that the grip is operated to actuate the clamping paw of the second extension to clamp a workpiece. However, the axial connecting structure of pliers can not position the body and the clamping paw securely to cause an unstable operation.
Another conventional axial connecting structure of pliers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,004 contains a ratchet member, a ball, and a spring fixed on a clamping paw so that the ball and the spring axially push the ratchet member to axially position a body and a clamping paw. Nevertheless, the ratchet member is not provided with a guiding member, so two bodies have to be rotated to achieve a symmetrical angle, operating the pliers with time and force consumption. In addition, the ratchet member of the body is exposed outside to clamp the user's fingers easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.